GrUvia Week!
by Wolf Runner-Omega
Summary: It's GrUvia week everybody, and you know what that means! Yup, seven one-shots about one of Fairy Tail's cutest couples! Hope you like them! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Gruvia Week!

**A/N: Hey guys, it's finally GrUvia week! Okay, so yesterday was the first I heard about this, and I didn't have time to write a whole story or one-shot. So, I'm going to post two today to make up for it! I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Anyway, for the first day, I was really stumped. I have some great ideas for the others, and I finished the fourth, but this one gave me some trouble to come up with. Please let me know what you think! I love your feedback and reading your reviews makes my day!**

**I know you didn't come here to read the A/N, so without further ado, I don't own Fairy Tail! :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1.) Ambiguity –

Juvia's POV

I was uncertain. What if the people at my new school wouldn't like me? What would they think of the constant rain that followed me? Would they think it gloomy?

I sighed. Of course they would. Just like everyone at the orphanage, not wanted anything to do with me because of the rain. I don't think it was fair of them to judge me because of something out of my control.

I shook my head under my pink umbrella. Let them think what they like. I was fine with the rain. It wasn't bothering me. But even as I thought this, I wondered what the blue sky looked like. Blue, from what I've heard.

Today was my first day at Fairy High. It was a private school in the town of Magnolia. It would be a nice change because since no one there knew me, no one could blame me for the rain!

I was hoping to fit in for once. I decided that today, I would make three new friends. I approached the gates of the school, gulped nervously, and walked in.

I made my way to the office to talk to the headmaster. He was short, with white hair, and was wearing a blue-and-white-stripped suit. When he spoke his voice was low, but surprisingly gentle. "Please sit down. You must be Miss Juvia Lockser, out new transfer student from Phantom, correct?" I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and nodded.

"Yes, Juvia is very glad to be here! Juvia wishes to make wonderful friends at Fairy High."

I cringed at m speech. Somehow, I speak in first person in my mind, but it comes out in third person against my will. Quite annoying, really.

The headmaster smiled warmly at me. "My name is Makarov, the headmaster at this school. Our nurse is Porlyusica, and her room is number 214, should you ever need it. This is a map of the school, and here is your schedule." Makarov handed me the two sheets of paper, and I stored the nurse's name and room number in the back of my mind.

The headmaster and I finished talking and I left the room. I headed down the halls until I came to my locker. 313. Great. I shoved my books in the metal box and made my way to class.

* * *

Lunch wasn't fun. It's never fun when you're new. Nobody wants to sit with the weirdo from a rival school. I was never one to care about what others thought about me, but today, I couldn't help but feel small under their stares. I walked to one of the back tables that were empty. I didn't pick my head up until a saw someone sit across from me out of the corner of my eye. I glanced up slowly to see a large boy about my age, with long, black, unruly hair, piercing red eyes, and lots of piercings. I inhaled sharply. "Gajeel, what are you doing here?" The boy across from me shrugged. "You left Phantom, so it was boring." I smiled slightly at my best friend. After that, we were both silent until lunch ended. I stood up and bid farewell to Gajeel.

My next class was Gym. One of the worst, in my opinion, what with the favoritism and being last picked. The PE uniforms weren't bad, but they were red, and my favorite color was blue. Not that I was going to say anything. Gajeel wasn't in this class, so I stood alone in the back of the group. Today, we were playing Frisbee and we had to pick partners. Wonderful, just what I was hoping for.

In a matter of minutes, nearly everyone had partners. Except for the few outcasts who looked like they would rather be on their own, it seemed like I was the only one left out. I sat on the bench for a few minutes, watching everyone having fun, occasionally sighing, until a boy with black hair and navy blue eyes came up to me.

"What are you doing over here? Don't you want to play?" I replied, "Juvia would love to play, but everyone already has partners, and Juvia wouldn't want to intrude by asking to join them." Curse you, third person speaking! The boy held his hand out. "I'm Grey," he said smiling. "Why don't you play with us?" Grey motioned over to a red haired girl, a blond girl, and another boy with pink hair. Weird… The trio smiled and waved us over. I was surprised to say the least, but I took Grey's hand and ran over to where the others were waiting. Grey, huh? My face split into a huge grin. Suddenly, I wasn't uncertain anymore. I knew exactly where I belonged.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the first one! :D Hope everybody enjoyed. Sorry if these are all a bit short, what with school and all, it's hard to get my stories updated. **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Happy GrUvia week!**


	2. Still GrUvia Week!

**A/N: BIG NEWS! THE NEW SEASON OF FAIRY TAIL COMES OUT IN TWO DAYS, GUYS, _TWO!_**

**Who else is extremely excited?!**

**Okay, so the second chapter is up! Hopefully, I can actually write and post the rest on time.**

**Enjoy the new story!**

* * *

2.) Nervous

"I love you."

How could three little words be so hard to say?

Juvia never thought that confessing her love for someone would be so difficult.

Currently, Fairy Tail's resident water mage was hiding behind a pole in the guildhall. She was participating in a special event as she did everyday. Stalking her crush.

Grey Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's ice mage, was fighting with Natsu Dragneel, his pink haired, fire-breathing rival/best friend, and looking fabulous as always. Juvia was of course routing for her beloved Grey-sama to win. If only the raven would notice her attempts to catch his attention!

Juvia hugged one of her many dolls of Grey she had sewn. She wasn't obsessed. Obsessed meant having an unhealthy craving for something or someone. Juvia loved Grey because he brought her to Fairy Tail, her new home. When they fought that fateful day, Grey had saved her from falling to her death, even though they were on opposite sides of the battle. Grey taught Juvia about what it meant to be family, and chased the rain away.

The rain, that had been following her for as long as she could remember, and the dark gloomy clouds that made everyone want nothing to do with her. Grey made them disappear, and for the first time, Juvia saw the sun and the blue skies.

The blue haired girl had decided that today she would tell Grey how she felt. Everyone knew that the water mage loved the raven, but nobody knew how she actually felt. Not one person in this guild could compare to how she felt about Grey. In celebration of winning the Grand Magic Games, and becoming the top guild in Fiore once again, today was the day.

Multiple times, she had tried to confront her target, but always seemed to back out at the last second. She was starring around the hall, hoping for some metal courage from the cheery faces of her nakama. Her eyes met with the large olive-brown orbs of Asuka, Bisca and Alzack's six-year-old daughter. Asuka smiled at Juvia, almost like she knew what the older girl was distressed about. Juvia received more courage from that one gesture than she would have gotten from anyone else in Fairy Tail, besides Grey himself.

The nervous girl stood up straighter, smoothed the non-existing wrinkles from her blue and white dress, fixed her blue square hat, and put on her whitest, most confident-filled smiles she was capable of.

The determined Juvia prepared to tell Grey how she felt, even though the nervous butterflies in her stomach refused to dissipate completely. Remembering that even if Grey didn't feel the same, he would always be her nakama, as she would be to him. Juvia stepped out from behind her pillar, and into her uncertain future.

* * *

**A/N: Well it's a bit shorter than what I was going for, but hey, it's late and I have school in a few hours…**

**By the way, did anyone else notice that Netflix now has _Sword Art Online_****?! So excited to watch the series for the billionth time, however sad it may be!**

**Well I'm off to bed, so I will see you in tomorrows update!**

**Night minna!**


	3. GrUvia Week Isn't Over Yet!

**A/N: Me? Updating _on time?!_**** Yeah I don't think so!**

**If I owned Fairy Tail… Well I don't so you don't have to worry about that!**

**Enjoy the new story!**

* * *

3.) Change –

Grey POV

_"In this world, the only constant is change."_

Grey sighed. Gildarts, his uncle, had been visiting his mother Ul, his younger sister Ultear, his older brother Lyon, and himself from out of town. Ultear had asked why he moved so much, and why didn't he stay with them? Gildarts only laughed and said, "The reason I don't stay is because in this world, the only constant is change. I want to see everything there is to see and have crazy adventures. I don't want to miss anything by staying here. This place would tie me down, but I am always looking forward to seeing you and your brothers. And of course my dear little sister!" At this, Ultear begged him to tell her stories about his travels. Grey had heard them all, and had left the house at this point.

Grey had been spending more and more time outside lately, the strange woods drawing him in. The backyard consisted of twenty acres of forestland, and he was determined to explore every inch of it. The raven glanced back at the house before venturing into the woods. He hadn't been walking long before he felt as if someone was watching him. Grey turned around quickly, only to be faced with empty air and a few trees. He shrugged and turned back around, convincing himself it was nothing.

Grey easily got lost in thought when in the forest. He had tons to think about. His father, his siblings, but most importantly was what Gildarts had said to Ultear. The only constant is change? Grey knew that nothing stayed the same forever, and everything had to die eventually, but was change more constant than he thought? He didn't think he could imagine his life any differently, although having his father around would have made his life easier.

Maybe am hour later, Grey came upon the gate at the back of the property. It was swung open, as if someone had broken in. he dismissed the unusualness of it as strong wind. Nobody occupied the land behind their house, and Grey wondered what was back there. He had time to spare, and he wouldn't go to far before turning back. Curiosity had indeed killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

The land directly inside the gate had looked the same as it did on their side; forest-y. Tons of trees, a few birds singing, moss covered rocks littered the ground. What didn't belong was the gray shack standing between two trees. Grey knew it was inhabited, since there was no way to reach it unless you went through their yard. Plus, the windows were all shattered, and the door hung off its hinges. There was a chain attached to a tree in front of the shack, and it ran along the side of the small building to the back. Grey was curious again, so he followed the metal leash around to the back. What he saw truly shocked him.

A girl his age, with blue hair and blue eyes, and a fair appearance in general, was sitting behind the shed. What surprised him were her blue, feathery wings folded behind her. She was crying silently, and when she noticed Grey standing there after a minute, she stood quickly, and that was when Grey noticed the chain around her neck.

Grey had gone back to visit the strange girl everyday for the rest of the week. They talked about everything under the sun, just happy for each other's company. Grey had always been left out as a child, and the girl had always been different. A pair of misfits, they were perfect for each other, and quickly became the other's best friend. The mysterious girl had no name, so Grey had named her Juvia, meaning "of the sea." Because the first time he had saw her, she was crying.

One day, he heard that there was going to be a huge snowstorm, so Grey ran out to the shack to find Juvia. When he arrived, he said nothing, just grabbed her arm and led her to his house. He knew it would be awkward for his family, as well as Juvia, because up until now, Grey hadn't told his mother or siblings about his friend in the forest. The raven always thought his life would never change, but oh well. After all, the only constant is change.

* * *

**A/N: I am such a liar. I will get it right, I promise. Someday… Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**:) Peace!**


	4. Yep! GrUvia Week Guys!

**A/N: Okay, so I personally love this story. Sorry I'm always so late! On with the story then!**

* * *

_4.) First - The young raven haired boy stood alone by the grave of his mother, Ul Fullbuster. _

_The skies were dark with gray clouds, ready to rain._

_The funeral ended an hour ago, and everyone else had gone home. _

_The tears had been flowing since she died three days ago._

_His brother, Lyon, refused to speak to him, and his father continued to abuse him. His mother was the only one who could convince his father to leave him alone, the only person on his side, and now she was gone._

_The boy felt like he was facing the world on his own. It wasn't fun._

_Memories flooded his mind. The good times when Ul, Lyon, and himself went sledding and made homemade ice cream. _

_Instead of take his mind off of his loses, the images just made him cry harder._

_More scenes. _

_His father, abusing him._

_His mother, standing up to his father for him._

_His brother, walking away from him._

_The last smile his mother gave him from her bed in the hospital. Full of hopes for his future._

_The boy gripped his jet-black hair with tiny fists. He wanted the pain to stop. Why was he remembering these now? Why did this happen anyway?_

_The nine year old fell to the ground and sobbed for what seemed like hours. He jumped up and turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulders. There was a young girl, about a year younger than himself, with hair down to her waist. It was the purest blue the boy had ever seen, and it matched her eyes, full of emotion, perfectly._

_The girl said nothing. She just smiled at the distressed boy. The child was speechless. What was she doing here? He had never seen her before, and he was sure she wasn't the kid of any of her mother's friends. They had all left a long time ago._

_The boy looked up at the sky to see the dark clouds had released their loads. How long had it been raining?_

_He felt a small, delicate hand wrap itself around his. He looked back to the girl, who was still smiling. He let her tug him into a building nearby so they could dry off. Maybe the raven-haired boy wasn't as alone as he had thought._

Present day Grey Fullbuster, an 18 year old in high school, was again standing by the grave of someone close to him. He wished he wasn't.

Juvia had died that year in a car accident, and he had been visiting her resting place everyday for the past two months.

It was hard to believe the bubbly, caring girl was gone. Grey remembered all the times they had laughed and cried together, how much he had loved her, and how much she had loved him. All those time when they went to the park and had ice cream after school. Once, some little kid had run into her while she was sitting on the grass, and ice cream had gotten all over her nose! Grey chuckled to himself.

Most of all, he thought about how much he loved her. How close the two had grown closer over time, not noticing they had fallen for one another.

She was there for him when he needed her most, and now she wouldn't be. What was he going to do? Who would he turn to this time? Nobody could ever heal the pain that was in his heart, not this time. Juvia was special.

She was his first comfort, his first friend, and his first love.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, cliché ending! But I think it's cute so whatever. **

**On to the next story!**


End file.
